For Loving Death
by Gara Kodoku
Summary: Getting captured by the Foot Clan, the zombie GK soon develops a soft spot for the leader, Oroku Saki. WarningOCCharacter relationship, don't click if you don't like!
1. Chapter 1

GK grumbled in boredom, sitting alongside of her brothers on the roof. The five kept chatting and laughing, not really paying much attention to anything going on. She kept her head in her hands, muttering quietly, "Ugh, nothing to do! I shoulda stayed home…"

Raph overheard her and rolled his eyes. "Ah, keep quiet. You should do a lot of things, but you still don't do 'em!"

"Shuddup, Raph!" She shot the turtle a glare, curling her lip at him. "I may not do stuff, but at least I'm not a douche bag!"

"Why you--!" Raph made to stand up, but was pulled back down by Leo. The blue-masked turtle looked at them both sternly, saying, "Look, no fighting tonight. I want us all to relax for once, okay?"

"Fine…"

Slash laughed, punching Leo's shoulder. "Gee, thanks, bro. You jinxed us!"

The turtle rolled his eyes, then turned back to Donny and Mikey. "Well, anyway, getting back to the conversation…"

GK turned her back to the rest of them, tuning them out. She glanced out over the rooftops of New York City then said, "Hey guys?"

"What's up, kiddo?" Slash looked at her, still grinning from the turtles' conversation. The zombie pointed to the building nearest to them.

"Uh…what's up with the guys in the pajamas?"

"What?!" Leo stood up, pulling out his katanas. He cursed under his breath when he saw what GK was pointing out. "Guys, on your feet, we've got trouble."

"See, I told you, Leo." Slash twirled his knives, looking mildly annoyed. "You jinxed us, and now the Foot shows up!"

"Slash, shut up!" the turtle snapped angrily. Seeming about to make a retort, Slash thought better of it and just dived into the fray. The others joined in, the loud whoops of their war cries filling the quiet night. Raph was clearly enjoying himself as he smashed two of the Foot ninjas' heads together, then whirling around to take out another one.

GK, momentarily forgotten in the chaos, scrambled to the edge of the building. She wasn't entirely too sure of what to make of the fight currently going on, but she wasn't going to stay to get herself beaten to a pulp. About to hop over the edge, she felt her shirt get grabbed and shrieked as she was pulled back into someone's arms. The zombie girl opened her mouth to shriek again but instead got a rag stuffed into her mouth. GK gagged, kicking and flailing her thin arms.

Unaware of what was going on with his sister, Slash laughed wildly as he and Raph stood shell to shell, saying, "Man, what a fight, what a _fight!_ Just makes you want to kick more ass!"

Raph smirked, agreeing. "That's for sure, so let's get back to work!"

Before they were able to install the fear of turtles into their enemies, the Foot made a speedy exit. Raph's arms relaxed, as he looked around, confused. "What the--? Where the shell did they go?"

"Where else? To their headquarters, and with good reason!" Mikey laughed as he walked up to the two. "They're too scared of us!"

Raph grumbled, crossing his arms. "Man, what a gyp…"

"Oh, stop sulking, Raph." Sheathing his katanas, Leo was looking tense. He glanced around the rooftop, his eyes narrowed. "Slash, where's your sister?"

The black-masked turtle blinked, then shrugged. "She's probably hiding. I mean, it's not like we've ever really told her about the Foot, right?

Leo frowned, still looking concerned, then said, "Try and find her, just in case. I don't like the way the Foot just off and vanished."

"Don't worry about it, Leo!" Mikey grinned, not entirely worried. "GK would never allow herself to be captured by anyone, heck, she doesn't even like me tackling her in practice!"

"Well, let's hope she's fine then…"


	2. Chapter 2

GK groaned some, trying to move. Something was holding her down, right over her chest and lower legs. "Ah, shit…"

"Lovely language for someone your age." Someone said. GK opened her eyes and looked in the direction of the voice. She began to stare at the African American, whose body was mainly robotic. He was examining some papers intently, glancing at her from time to time.

"Holy shit man, what happened to you?"

The man stiffened a bit then replied rudely, "That is none of your business. Now be quiet, I can't hear myself think."

GK rolled her eyes a bit, beginning to look around. The lab was similar to her friend Donny's laboratory, except somewhat more advanced in technology. She herself was strapped onto an operating table, with a heart rate monitor beside it. Not surprisingly, her heart rate was twelve beats per minute.

Not paying attention to the man, GK didn't notice him filling up a needle with clear liquid. Only the sharp jab in her arm caused her to pay attention. She yelped out, "What the hell, man! What'd you just put in me?!"

"Hmph, I'm wishing it was something to shut you up, right now…" He put a bedpan in front of her, adjusting it so that it was close to her face. "Now, to see what's inside of you."

She arched an eyebrow. "Wait, you're going to cut me open?"

"It'd be much easier to do that, but I wish to see what makes you tick, so no. But you will feel very unpleasant in three…two…one."

Almost as soon as he began counting down, GK felt her stomach gurgle horribly. She felt light-headed and dizzy, as her stomach seized up. "Sh-shit…"

"Honestly, is this where my tax dollars are going, to teach teenagers how to swear?" He shook his head, turning just in time to see her throw up into the pan. "Lovely. Good thing I can't eat much…now let's take a look at this."

He removed the pan, peering into GK's face. She no longer felt too sick, but she did feel tired for some reason. The man had walked away with her bile, chuckling quietly to himself. "Interesting diet, I'll admit. Do you usually eat a hand whole or do you attempt to skin it?"

She tried to answer, but found out she couldn't say anything. She was too relaxed and her body just refused to cooperate. He didn't seem to care she didn't answer and continued examining the contents of what was in her stomach. He tapped his chin, saying quietly, "A cannibal, then. And a dead cannibal at that. Well, I suppose that anesthetic will keep you from doing anything. Now, time to get to work…"

GK wanted to make a reply, trying to keep herself conscious. She didn't want to think what he'd do to her while she was asleep, but she could guess it wouldn't be a fun experience for her. She watched drowsily as the man picked up a scalpel, and surprisingly didn't feel any trace of alarm. The zombie's eyelids finally shut, her heart rate stopping almost as soon as she fell into a deep sleep. The man glanced up, then smirked, approaching her with the scalpel. "Far too easy."

**Elsewhere**

Slash paced nervously, back and forth across the Lair's entire length. Raph and Mikey, getting increasingly amused by this, watched him continue to pace while talking amongst themselves. Leo watched as well, offering comments such as, "Slash, calm down, GK's probably hiding out somewhere because she doesn't want to get yelled at for running away."

Mikey whispered to Raph, "Jeez, just a few hours ago, he wasn't even worried! Now look!"

"Yeah, but she wouldn't stay out this long! It's been more than five hours!" Slash gnawed on his lower beak, still worried. "And you know, I don't see why Donny didn't put a tracker on her like he did everyone else!"

"You know she didn't let him come anywhere near him with that thing, Slash," said Leo, trying to remain patient. "And I can't blame her, the trackers can get very annoying at times…"

"Well, yeah…but Donny could have tried harder!" Slash was fishing around for more reasons to blame others. The blue-masked turtle recognized this and sighed some.

"If it makes you feel any better, we'll go looking for her tomorrow. And only if she doesn't show up, okay?"

Slash considered this option, then nodded. "Fine. But if she doesn't show up and we don't find her, then what?!"

"Just sit and wait, I guess…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Why the hell hasn't anyone found her yet?!"

"Slash, calm down! We're trying as hard as we can!"

"Well, it's not good enough, she still isn't here!"

Splinter heard the sounds of something glass breaking and winced a little. Judging from the awkward silence following, it was probably one of his favorite items. The silence didn't last long enough as his sons began to argue about who would receive the blame for the broken item. Standing up, the mutant rat walked out of his room and before assessing the damage, asked, "What is going on, my sons?"

Donny looked at him from sweeping up broken porcelain. Judging from the white and blue pattern, what was now a broken mess, most likely was his favorite vase. Splinter kept his sigh to himself and waited for an answer. Leo stepped forward, explaining in a slightly irritable voice, "Slash is freaking out because GK hasn't been home in a while. And while he was freaking…well, he accidentally smacked your vase to the ground, sensei."

"Mm." Splinter frowned a little. He thought for a moment, then said, "Meditate, my sons. Think this situation through, and see what you all come up with for a solution. And in the meantime…Slash, will you please sweep up what's left of the vase? After that, you may join your brothers."

Slash turned a little red, nodding. "Yes, sensei…"

The others went off to the dojo, leaving Slash to clean up the broken vase. Splinter watched for a few minutes, and knelt down after a few silent minutes passed by. He placed a comforting paw on his youngest son's head, saying quietly, "We will find her, my son. I promise."

The spike-shelled turtle remained quiet for a moment, then nodded. "I hope so, Splinter…"

"As do I, Slash, as do I."

**Elsewhere...**

"Alright, girl, you know the schedule."

GK winced as bright light lit up the room she was being kept in. She was still strapped onto the operating table, to keep both her and the scientist Stockman safe. Turning her head to face the scientist, she asked in a shaky voice, "How long have I been here anyway?"

"Mm…I'd say two weeks." He made her tilt her neck, injecting another substance into her. Stockman withdrew the needle, placing it in a tray next to the table. "Now don't move, it's hard enough working when you're still."

A sharp pain entered her neck and GK instantly let out a cry. The pain worsened, causing her to thrash about on the operating table. Stockman watched calmly, the only time he looked away was to take notes on her reactions. He didn't even flinch when her screams increased in volume. GK felt like her body was on fire for the first time in years since she had died. She wasn't supposed to feel pain at all, what was going on now?

"STOCKMAN!"

The scientist jumped as if scalded with hot water and whirled around. Two people, a man and a young woman both of Asian descent, had entered the room. GK watched weakly, her breath coming in ragged gasps and thankful that the pain was finally ebbing away. Stockman moved to block the girl's body from view, stammering, "M-master Shredder, Lady Karai! What brings you here?"

"We heard you were using unauthorized poisons without our consent," the woman answered, her green eyes narrowed. She glanced at the operating table with a look of disdain. "And what is _that?_"

"It's nothing." Stockman muttered, pulling a sheet over GK's body. The other Asian, the man, stopped his hand and pulled the sheet back. He frowned down at her, then turned to the nervous scientist. "You were using the poisons on this body?"

GK assumed the woman was Karai. She tilted her head at the zombie, eyes a little wide, and asked, "Father, you mean that girl is…dead?"

"W-what…what else would I be…?" GK snapped back then winced as her head pounded from speaking. Karai stepped back slightly, apparently shocked she could speak. Stockman covered her mouth quickly, saying, "Ah…yes, Master, I was…but! You did say to me I had permission to use them!"

"On a living body, I remember saying…"

GK flinched as the man's hands pushed her head to the side, feeling his narrowed eyes study her relentlessly. She was beginning to wish desperately that she wasn't held down. Finally his cool hands left her face, the man turning to Stockman. "Where did you get this girl?"

"The Foot Soldiers brought her in when they sighted her with the turtles." Stockman said quickly, allowing him to view the zombie. "I was going to interrogate her, but when I found out she was dead and still moving, I decided if I found out what kept her alive, I could create better soldiers to serve you."

Suddenly angry, GK snarled as she pulled at the straps holding her down, "There is no way in HELL you're gonna use me to make more zombies! Don't you have any respect for the dead, you bastard?!"

The man looked at her with an odd expression that she couldn't read. He then smirked, turning away and saying, "Why should I? Now, Stockman, do not use any more of my resources on this girl. It would be a complete waste. No need to interrogate her either, I am sure she won't provide any answers to your questions anyway."

Karai followed the man she had called Father, banging the door behind her as soon as they exited. Stockman turned around and muttered under his breath, "Ignorant fool…he never can see far ahead, always telling me no…"

"Maybe because your plan _sucked_," snapped GK rudely, still angry. She cried out as he pinched the area he had injected the poison in maliciously.

"Or maybe because you were too much of an annoyance, you little wretch."

"Better a wretch than a loser!" The zombie smirked as Stockman gave her a nasty look. He tightened the straps rather painfully and headed to the door, muttering under his breath about idiots and annoying children. GK waited until the door was slammed shut and let out a sigh, closing her one eye. She wasn't sure she liked the expression that so-called "Shredder" had given her. Another sigh escaped her as the lights dimmed in the bare room, leaving her alone in the dark. There wasn't anything more to do than just sleep, it seemed.


End file.
